madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Charon Anquetil Greast/Relationship
Friends and Allies Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Ganelon's loyal tactician and devoted follower. In most of his time, Ganelon would use Greast's torture devices to demoralize or punish anyone who defies his orders or fails his expectations. Viscount Antiga (To be added....) Vernon Laspede The ruler of Montour who was indebted Greast for his rise as the latest Viscount. Prior to Brune Civil War, Greast aided Vernon rise by accusing his own father for "treason" against Brune and put him into execution via the Armor of Fire, and driven his brother Denis into exile when he escaped his ill fate. Since his rise, Vernon considers Greast as his closest ally and friend. Behind their one-sided friendship however, Greast viewed Vernon as his tool as his real aim was to rule Montour so he can easily conquering Lutetia effortlessly. When his army was severely defeated by an enraged Moonlight Knights in their second battle, Greast had to hide at Vernon Mansion as shelter from his enemies while promised Vernon that they will share lordship of Montour together. In reality however, Greast plans to use Vernon to cover his escape so he can plot another plan in defeating Vanadis and retaking Elen again. Little did he fails to realize however is that Vernon was already assassinated by Denis former Marquis himself being executed by the Armor of Fire. Along with Vernon, Greast's head was brought by Denis to Tigre and Mashas as House Laspede's redemption. Vanadis Zhcted's proud War-Maidens who are prided for their beauty, powers and prestige as the kingdom's strong warriors. Due to their renowned status, Greast seemly possession a morbid obsession towards any Vanadis (especially Elen) as his "collection". Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz and also one of Tigre's allies and a co-founder of the Silver Meteor Army and Moonlight Knights. During their first meeting in Orange Plains, Greast grew a perverse admiration towards her after hearing her victory in Dinant Plains, to the point urging her to abandon Tigre and becoming his partner instead though it later garnered her loath towards him. Despite his failure to defeat the new established Silver Meteor Storm and capturing Elen, it did not stop Greast from planning to obtain her by any method he can utilized. When he heard Elen's presence in Brune in order to aid Tigre stopped Sachstein Army's invasion, Greast once again tried to capture her by preying onto the exhausted Moonlight Knights, this time he succeeded as his army surrounded her and plot to take her to Lutetia. During her imprisonment, Greast prohibited anyone but himself to get close with Elen while treats her as his "prized-possession", from sexual harassment to even feeding her half eaten meal. It is later revealed that because Elen was different than most women he met due to her strong will even in her most dire situation, Greast found her as interesting and yearned to make her as his partner by all means necessary. To further breaks in Elen and Tigre, Greast once plotting to rape Elen at Vernon's mansion before Tigre could find her even if he reportedly to be still alive. This plan backfires him however as his camp eventually found by Tigre and Mila and when he attempts to stop Tigre from freeing Elen, even with his left shot impaled by Tigre's arrow, Greast's left hand is also cut off by the very woman he obsessed to. Despite his crippled position and Elen's extreme resentment, Great vows to "retake" Elen from Tigre by leading his army to a showdown at Montour Plains, only to witness his army's annihilation by a vengeful Leitmeritz Army before his eventual demise by Donny's execution. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode who offered shelter to both Greast and Ganelon after they escaped from Brune prior the civil war's end. Ganelon of Valentina's hospitality, he and Ganelon survived and lived through Osterode for almost six months before their departure to Brune again. During the Battle of Montour, the two meet again as Valentina and Osterode Army (under the Moonlight Knights) attempt to block his escape after Greast Army's annihilation by the vengeful Leitmeritz Army, and Greast himself reveals Ruslan's real fate to Valentina before meets his eventual demise by Donny. Before his demise, Greast remarks both he and Valentina shared the same world and desire despite their different motives. Rivals and Enemies Tigrevurmud Vorn Earl of Alsace and Brune Civil War's third participant after Thenardier and Ganelon. Like most of Brune's ministers and aristocrats, Greast belittled Tigre due to his humble upbringings as Alsace's only noble. In their first meeting, Greast given Tigre an ultimatum to join Ganelon Faction to defeat Thenardier while reminded him that defiance against Ganelon will face severe consequences. When Tigre rejected the offer, the Marquis launched a failed attempt on attacking the Silver Meteor Army and capturing Elen. While the defeat prompted him to even more determined to capture Elen, Greast also deemed him as his enemy because he worried that his increasing influence in Brune may shaken Ganelon's ministers' loyalty towards the Duke, making the young Earl as Ganelon's primary enemy. Two years have passed since the civil war, Greast launched a vicious ambush towards an exhausted Moonlight Knights where he successfully captured Elen and isolated her from Tigre and the Moonlight Knight Army. In an attempt to break Elen and Tigre, Greast originally planned to rape Elen before Tigre could even find her, even though his scouts and spies didn't find his "dead body". Before he could even do anything towards Elen however, Greast's left hand is impaled by Tigre's arrow shot before his hand is being cut off by a scornful Elen. That incident caused Greast to resent Tigre greatly for "stealing" Elen from him and vows to retake her to his side, only to witness his army's annihilation by the Moonlight Knights. After his death, Greast's decapitated head is later delivered to Tigre and the Moonlight Knights by Denis as his redemption in restoring his House's honor. Hughes Augre Viscount of Territorie and also one of Tigre's prominent allies. As a veteran minister, Hughes seemly has a knowledge about Greast's notoriety due to his alignment with Ganelon. Since the old Viscount is one of Tigre's primary supporters, that also makes him as Ganelon's and Greast's enemy too. Felix Aaron Thenardier Duke of Nemetacum who was notorious for his brutality and oppression. Being one of two Dukes who ignited the infamous civil war in Brune, Greast also viewed him as an enemy and rival of Ganelon despite they once allied themselves in killing Tigre by summoning Roland and the Navarre Knights to Brune, which was failed because of the Navarre Knights's first defeat by the Silver Meteor Army, leading to Roland's "execution" by Ganelon for his failure via the Bee Room. Much like Ganelon, Greast also faked his death while escaped from Brune after Thenardier's dragons annihilated Ganelon Army. Steid Thenardier Army's only tactician and Thenardier's loyal general. Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles Faron's only daughter and his successor as Brune's only female ruler. Prior two years after the Civil War, both he and Ganelon returned to Brune to stir more chaos in Brune by conspiring with the Nemetacum merchants and other Brune ministers -who belittle and scorn berating the young Princess- in stealing the legendary Durandal, a sword that symbolizes Regin's power and Brune's stability. Leitmeritz Army One of Zhcted armies that served both Tigre and Elen under the Silver Meteor Army and Moonlight Knights banner. Little did Greast foresee however, the torment he delivered to Elen he believe to drop their morale instead fuels Leitmeritz Army's anger and boosts its morale where its soldiers avenges their Vanadis by obliterating his entire army without mercy before Tigre can calm the wrath of Leitmeritz Army by capturing the survivor and sending the prisoners to Nice for trial, quickly prompts him to flee from battle before meeting his own demise by one noble named Donny. Denis The brother of Vernon and one of Viscount Laspede's sons who was an original heir to House Laspede of Montour. When Greast helped Vernon in removing his father via false accusation that lead to his execution, Denis forced to flee in exile. Category:Relationships